glee_story_of_my_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
You Need Me, I Don't Need You
You Need Me, I Don't Need You is a song originally by Ed Sheeran. It will be sung by Caleb Hartley in the first episode of the first season, Revival. Lyrics Now Im in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd Thats you now, ciao, seems that life is great now See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud And I cant, no, I wont hush Ill say the words that make you blush Im gonna sing this now (ow, ow) See, Im true, my songs are where my heart is Im like glue, I stick to other artists Im not you, now that would be disastrous Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures See, Im real, I do it all, its all me Im not fake, dont ever call me lazy I wont stay put, give me the chance to be free Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me Cause you need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you ( i don't) You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you (i don't) You need me I sing and write my own tune and I write my own verse Hell, don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell Call yourself a singer-writer youre just bluffing Your names on the credits and you didnt write nothing I sing fast, I know that all my shits cool I will blast and I didnt go to Brit School I came fast with the way I act, right I cant last if Im smoking on a crack pipe And I wont be a product of my genre My mind will always be stronger than my songs are Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia And musically Im demonstrating When I perform live, feels like I am meditating Times at the Enterprise when some fella filmed me A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi Cause you need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you, (i don't) You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you, (i don't) You need me Cause with the lyrics Ill be aiming it right I wont stop till my name's in lights At stadium heights with Damien Rice On red carpets, now Im on Arabian Nights Because Im young and all my brother's gonna give me advice Long nighter, short height and I gone hyper Never be anything but a singer-songwriter The game's over but now Im on a new level Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal People think that Im bound to blow up Ive done around about a thousand shows But I havent got a house plus I live on the couch So you can be the lyrics when Im singing them out (Wow) From day one, Ive been prepared With vo5 wax for my ginger hair So now Im back to the sofa, giving a dose of what the future holds Cause its another day Plus I'll keep my last name forever keep the genre pretty basic Gonna be breaking into other peoples tunes when I chase it And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift Into another rappers shoes using new laces Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the papers Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the majors Nationwide tour with just jack, still had to get the bus back Clean cut kid without a razor for the mustache I hit back when the pen hurts me Im still a quiet boy in a Fenchurch tee Im still the same as a year ago But more people hear me though According to the MySpace and YouTube videos Im always doing shows if Im not Im in the studio Truly broke, never growing up call me Ruffio Melody music maker Reading all the papers They say Im up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator . Cause you need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you, (i don't) You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you You need me, man, I dont need you, (i don't) You need me, man, I dont need you Read more: Ed Sheeran - You Need Me, I Don't Need You Lyrics | MetroLyrics Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Audition Songs Category:Songs Sung By Caleb Hartley